


That's Not My AI...

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Dreamwidth, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For the 3 sentence ficathon 2018 promptAny fandom, any character, High-tech robot turns out to be a man in a robot suit





	That's Not My AI...

"I'm telling you that's not Isaac," Gordon said and, to Ed's horror, ripped off Isaac's head…revealing a terrified looking human.

Ed had a lot of questions like who the hell was this man, what had happened to Isaac, when had the switch happened and how, and yet the first thing he managed to articulate was, "Well, okay, but what if it had been Isaac's head you pulled off?"

Gordon shrugged, tucking the helmet beneath his arm, and said, "Like it'd be the first time I ever decapitated him."

[original fill](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5698622#cmt5698622)


End file.
